


Change For A Twenty

by loeyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyeol/pseuds/loeyeol
Summary: this is part of a twitter sns au called “change for a twenty”—(it’s not necessary to read it in order to understand this work!)





	Change For A Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> the au this is connected to: https://twitter.com/cosmicrw/status/1143998571500462080
> 
> twitter: @cosmicrw :)
> 
> +my first time writing something like this go easy on me plz

When Sehun heard the L word leave Baekhyun’s mouth, he hungrily presses his lips against the other’s. The kiss is heated, desperate, and very much needed. Their lips are moving quicker than their minds and before they know it, Baekhyun is straddling Sehun.

As the kiss becomes more intense, the silver haired boy pulls away and goes back in but slower this time, as if he’s trying to savor the moment and not rush anything. Sehun welcomes the slower pace with open arms. It feels passionate and it makes his insides tingle.

Baekhyun instinctively grinds down on Sehun’s lap and it releases a moan from the both of them. Sehun reaches out and grabs Baekhyun’s hips, spurring him on as he grinds against him. 

Sehun feels himself getting hard as he continues to rub himself against the smaller. He can physically feel that Baekhyun is just as turned on as he is. The kiss is starting to get messier as their bodies continue to frantically bump against one another. 

Baekhyun moans again and pushes forward slightly, backing Sehun up against the bed and breaks the kiss to look into Sehun’s brown eyes that were clouded with pure lust. 

A teasing hand crawls over Sehun’s jaw, nails grazing. Baekhyun watches Sehun like he’s the most precious thing alive, afraid that he could somehow slip away, “Should we…?” Baekhyun’s question falls short. Though, Sehun doesn’t need to hear the rest of it to understand what he means.

Sehun exhales, mind heavy with desire. He nods, “If you want to.” He shifts against Baekhyun causing friction on their clothed erections. More heat pours into Sehun’s body, begging for his clothes to come off.

“I want to.”

With that, Sehun pulls off Baekhyun’s oversized white t-shirt in record time. The latter also assists Sehun with removing his own shirt. 

Baekhyun looks at Sehun’s chest in awe and gently kisses his lips before kissing his way down his neck and then to his chest. Baekhyun takes a nipple in his mouth, earning a soft groan from Sehun. The taller’s hands travel into his own messy, black hair. Baekhyun doesn’t stay there as long as Sehun wished, but Baekhyun’s hands move towards Sehun’s waistband as he pulls off his jeans and boxers. Baekhyun does the same with the rest of his own clothes. Soon, they are lying together, naked and aroused.

Their mouths draw together like magnets. Sehun sits up in an attempt to get closer to Baekhyun if that’s even possible. After kissing for some time, they pull apart to catch their breath and Sehun finds himself asking, “How should we go about this?” Sehun has heard rumors of Baekhyun’s preferences, but he would rather hear the truth from the elder’s mouth.

Baekhyun absentmindedly rubs circles onto Sehun’s neck. “Well, I’ve only ever topped… You?”

Sehun’s face goes red once he hears his friend’s reply. “I usually, uh, top, but I’d love to bottom for you.” Sehun squeaks sheepishly, lying back down on the bed.

A playful smile breaks out on Baekhyun’s face. “Have you always been this shy?” He repositions himself to sit in between Sehun’s legs and starts running his hands up and down the taller’s thighs in a slow, teasing motion. Next, he bends forward until his lips are near Sehun’s ear. Before Baekhyun could say anything, Sehun grabs his ass and kneads it. The action results in a throaty breath coming from Baekhyun’s lips.

Sehun sneaks one of his hands in between their bodies, keeping one planted on Baekhyun’s ass, he takes a handful of both their dicks and he begins stroking them, eyes still laced with impenetrable lust. Baekhyun melts into the touch, moaning when Sehun begins thumbing his slit. Their erections are perfectly aligned on top of each other and it couldn’t feel anymore perfect. Sehun frantically rubs his warm hand up and down their cocks at a delicious speed was slowly making Baekhyun lose his mind. 

The dorm room is now filled with loud moans and deep groans coming from the both of them. They don’t care who hears. 

The smaller takes the other’s earlobe into his teeth and gently pulls before whispering, “Where’s your—fuck—Where’s your, uh, lube?” He manages to get the question out in between his desperate moans.

“Second d-drawer next to the tape. There’s condoms, too.” Sehun rushes the answer out all in one breath.

Baekhyun halts all movement, stretches to reach the drawer, and quickly finds what he’s looking for. He moves to sit on the other side of the bed, leaving Sehun alone. Baekhyun tucks strands of silver hair behind his ears before tossing the bottle of lube to Sehun, “Can I watch you finger yourself?”

Sehun nods. He grabs the lube, opens it, and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He pushes a finger into his hole, careful to not cause any discomfort to himself. He tries holding in any groans, but fails when he introduces another finger.

“God, you’re so pretty.” Baekhyun moans. Sehun opens one eye after hearing the boy’s sudden compliment. Sehun witnesses Baekhyun slowly jerking off to the lewd sight in front of him and it only makes him want Baekhyun more. 

“I’m ready.”

Upon hearing those words, Baekhyun rolls the condom onto his dick with a quiet groan and grabs the lube next to Sehun. He applies the cold substance on himself and refocuses his attention back on Sehun who’s now three fingers deep in his own hole, fucking himself with need. He’s panting, hungry for any type of friction.

Baekhyun removes Sehun’s fingers. Keeping his eyes on Baekhyun, who stares right back, Sehun guides Baekhyun’s erection until it was pressed up against his rim, ready to be pushed inside. Baekhyun then takes the initiative and carefully pushes into Sehun. 

Baekhyun plants quick kisses all over Sehun’s chest as he waits for the latter to give him permission to move. It didn’t take long for any pain to disappear, quickly replaced by a pleasurable feeling. 

“Go.” Sehun’s hands take purchase on Baekhyun’s ass again.

Baekhyun grips Sehun’s slim waist and rolls his hips a bit, testing the waters. Baekhyun almost pulls out but slowly thrusts back in before that happens. It feels slightly tortuous to Sehun. He knows the smaller is doing this on purpose, driving him insane so he resorts to begging.

Sensing Sehun’s frustration, Baekhyun smirks and picks up the pace. They both elicit sounds of pleasure because of Baekhyun’s rapid thrusts. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re tight, Sehun.”

Baekhyun drowns in the feeling of Sehun occasionally clenching around his dick. Baekhyun keeps fucking into him hard and fast, feeling so greedy for wanting even more and indulging in the broken moans that Sehun lets out without restraint. They don’t break eye contact yet.

Sehun makes a guttural sound at the back of his throat when Baekhyun lifts one of his thighs in order to fuck into him deeper. He ends up hitting Sehun’s prostate dead on. “Right there, Baek,  _ fuck _ . Fast—”

Sehun doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Baekhyun starts thrusting long and hard, burying inside of Sehun as far as he can. It knocks the breath right out of Sehun.

Heat pools into Sehun’s lower stomach, he’s close. “ _ Baekhyun _ ,” Before he can continue his warning, pleasure washes over him in waves as he spills all over his stomach.

Seconds after, Baekhyun pulls out of Sehun. The latter takes the other’s length in his hand, and rolls the condom off. He tosses it to the side. Sehun reaches out and massages Baekhyun’s dick again, it's warm in his hand and he revels in the blissed-out expression that overtakes Baekhyun’s features. Sehun jerks Baekhyun off until he cums with a deep grunt.

They both fall back on the bed—side by side. The two take a few moments to gather their breath. Baekhyun is the first to speak up, “We should take a shower.”

Sehun’s head rolls in Baekhyun’s direction. “Together?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and glances suggestively at the taller. “Maybe you could fuck  _ me _ in there?”


End file.
